This invention relates generally to bed frames, and more particularly to mattress support structures including mechanisms for laterally transporting a mattress relative to the bed frame and selectively elevating portions of the mattress for rolling or turning a patient.
In the care of infirm bedridden patients it is necessary to change the position of the patient on the mattress for a number of reasons. These include moving the patient onto the bed from a wheelchair or other transport means, or from the bed onto such means, changing the position of the patient for therapeutic purposes, moving the patient on the bed to clean the patient or to change the bed clothes, and moving the patient to mitigate the necrosis of tissues such as bed sores and lesions resulting from protracted bedridden states.
The difficulties of accomplishing these movements vary with the condition of the patient. Examples of the variety of patients include quadriplegics, patients having Alzheimer""s disease, extremely feeble persons, and extremely heavy persons. Typically, such movements of patients take place on a periodic basis, and there is a need to accomplish the movements with minimal disturbance of the patient, and particularly of the patient""s sleep patterns.
The availability of caregivers is often limited, possibly including only members of the patient""s family, and often only individuals having limited strength for moving the patient in the desired manner.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a mattress transport mechanism adapted for mechanically changing the position of a patient with respect to the surface of the mattress in a safe and secure manner with minimum physical exertion on the part of the caregiver.
A second object is to provide a mattress transport mechanism having a drive adapted to be controlled by computer programs for predetermined and/or periodic changes in the patient""s position on the mattress.
An additional object of the invention is to provide means for elevating and lowering the mattress and for tilting the head relative to the foot of the mattress for therapeutic purposes such as improving bronchial drainage, reduction of endocranial pressure, X-rays, or improvement of the patient""s psychological condition.
Prior art methods of accomplishing some of the foregoing objects include the use of rubber rings, sheepskin or other elements placed between the mattress and the patient. These methods have obvious limited utility in many practical instances. Similarly, waterbeds are limited by the inability to provide precise, controlled movement of the patient.
With the above objects and others hereinafter appearing in view, the features of this invention include a bed frame that is divided between a longitudinally extending central frame and one or two longitudinally extending lateral frames pivoted to one or both sides of the central frame. Chain drives are mounted in the head and foot of the central and lateral frames, and the chains are attached to the head and foot ends of a flexible, longitudinally extending mattress support. The lateral frame or frames is or are pivotal on the central frame to cause the courses of the chains over the lateral frame or frames to form variable angles with the courses thereof over the central frame. This movement produces lateral prominences on the mattress for mechanically rolling the patient relative thereto.
An important feature of the invention is that the chain drives can be driven with little or no effort on the part of the caregiver, regardless of the weight of the patient.
Another feature is that the chain drives are adapted to be motor driven, and may be operated by automatic means including computer programs which may be set for controlled and/or periodic operation at variable intervals of operation.
A further feature is that the mattress transport mechanism is adapted for the further inclusion of lower frame elements permitting the central and lateral frames to be raised or lowered, and for the head end to be raised or lowered with respect to the foot end for therapeutic purposes.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are described in connection with the embodiment thereof shown in the accompanying drawings, and hereinafter described.